Frozen Warrior
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A/U Testing the family tale, Bulma and everyone go out and find Vegeta, the frozen warrior of old. Will he defeat the reincarnation of the demon that sealed him? Will he get used to life after beinf frozen for 10,000 years? B/V R/R
1. Lookie what I found!

Disclaimer:  
  
  
A/N: I got the idea from watching some shows on freezing people, mixed a little of Samurai Jack, and toss Vegeta and Bulma and this is what you get.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Lookie what I found!  
  
  
  
  
The clanging noises of weapons struck any ear withine hearing range. A swordsman's sowrd, versus a demon's claws. The heaving pants of struggle could only be heard from the losing side, but he continued to fight with every exhale and inhale.  
  
  
"Give it up 'weakling sordsmen'! You can't defeat a demon, and I thought you were smart!" The demon chided.  
  
  
"Less talking...more fighting"  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta, how naive you are! Believing you can defeat me with your skills and magical sword"  
  
  
The demon, with a flick of his wrist, flicked the swordsmen onto his back, struggling for his sword which was barely in his grasp. The demon's foot landed on the warriors only weapon, making thw weaker growl low.  
  
  
"Now what way to dispose of you? Watching you roast in the fires of hell could be a treat, but I think I have something else in mind"  
  
  
The demon tossed Vegeta his sword, only to move his eyes in a certain way and render Vegeta motionless. Vegeta growled, in anger. The demon chuckled and opened his mouth and released a chilling breath.  
  
  
*What's he up to?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Once the chilling air reached Vegeta's feet, Vegeta stared up at the demon.  
  
  
"I'll freeze you and wake you whenever I find it necesary to find your attepts at living entertaining"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be his end, but it was. The chilling air was paralyzing him. Vegeta, with his upper half still mobile, he grabbed his sowrd and slashed the demon's chest.  
  
  
"Fight to the very end, eh Vegeta?"  
  
  
The demon clawed Vegeta's chest, making a deep gash, Vegeta winced in pain. Once again, the demon gave Vegeta hsi sowrd.  
  
  
"I want you to be buried with your sweet precious sword" the demon chided.  
  
  
Vegeta's arms now couldn't move. His head struggled, trying his best to avoid the impossible.  
  
  
"Remember the name of who defeated you Vegeta in the afterlife. Konna....Konna" the demon whispered.  
  
  
The ice was up to Vegeta's chin. He closed his eyes and screamed, the ice had frozen his head, silencing his scream of anguish. The demon caressed the glass tomb. He leaned down and smelled the success of his win.  
  
  
"I'll let you in a little secret Vegeta. Only I and someone of pure mind, body, and soul can awaken you. Just by being in your presence and wanting you to awake. But with me ruling this world, a pure soul will be hard to find. Rest in peace, 'weakling warrior'"  
  
  
The demon parted Vegeta's frozen tomb in the mountains, ready to start his evil reign of this planet...  
  
  
  
  
~ 10,000 years later ~  
  
  
  
"...And that's the story of the warrior Vegeta, the only challenge of Konna!"  
  
  
The family surrounding the old man clapped and cheered at the tale the old man spoke of, all except the man's oldest grandaughter. She looked annoyed and tired.  
  
  
"That was great Boris" Krillin thanked.  
  
  
"Yeah, it was more detailed than some of your other stories" Goku pointed out.  
  
  
"I enjoy your thankyou's, but that was no story, that was a fact, pasted down from my papa, from his papa, and so on, all the way back to the very begining."  
  
  
"Please, grandpa! Like a warrior froze in ice and the demon caused the hell upon us all!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Watch how you speak to your grandfather" Bulma's father warned her. Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"Sorry papa, but think about it, the idea of what grandpa just said is pretty sureal"  
  
  
"I stick by my word" the old man said defensivly.  
  
  
"I don't care it it's fact or fiction! That was a great story either way" Chi Chi said.  
  
  
"Thankyou dear, I think I should be retireing this evening"  
  
  
The old man scooted off to his room, leavign everyone else to talk about his words.  
  
  
"Hey I got an idea, why don't we search for Vegeta, it'll give us something to do, and it'll brighten our spirits" Krillin offered.  
  
  
"That's not a bad idea!" Yamcha said.  
  
  
"We'll head off tommorow" Goku cheered.  
  
  
As everyonme jumped up and down, giddy of the next day's plan, Bulma continued to gaze out of the window.  
  
  
"Aren't you going to come Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"I have work to do"  
  
  
"Nonsense, there's hardly anything to do!" Dr. Briefs pointed out.  
  
  
"Thanx papa" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Sulking to herself as always.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ next day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma rolled away from the voice beckoning her to wake. She wouldn't complain about the people surrounding her life and livign in her family's mansion. The way things were, either you were well off, well in Bulma's case rich, or you were poor, dirt poor. Her father had rented out rooms in the mansion to selected people, mainly long time friends of the family, which eventually became an exteneded part of her family.  
  
  
"Alright alright!" Bulma replied in a cravvy tone.  
  
  
She sat up and pushed the covers off her body. She crawled out of her double size bed and walked past Chi Chi to her bathroom to dress. She came out a few moments later, and followed everyone outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ the mountain ~  
  
  
  
  
Everyone, Goku, Bulma, Chi Chi, Krillin, and Yamcha were standing at the bottom of the mountain, and the beginning of the trail, looking at the map.  
  
  
"Now, this is the latest map of the area, the places shadowed are where Vegeta's body isn't. We think it could be in a cave or under something, you won't find anything up above, so look for areas where a sheet of ice or it's very thin and that may be the hole of the cave." Krillin pointed out.  
  
  
"Right" everyone agreed.  
  
  
Yamcha, Bulma, and Chi Chi went one way, as Krillin and Goku went the other.  
  
  
"This is a waste of time" Bulma droned.  
  
  
"No it's not Bulma!" Chi Chi and Yamcha said together.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ other side of mountain ~  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I think I see a dark huge circle up ahead against that wall!" Krillin shouted.  
  
  
He and Goku walked up to the wall and tapped their hands geingerly. Though the wall was thick, it was hollow. They grinned and began punching the wall. Pounding it with all their strength, not even stoping when their own knuckles were begining to bleed.  
  
  
They heard a crack, and were motivated to pound harder, and were then rewarded with the tumbling of icy rock. Krillin retracted his fingers and blew hot air on them, he shivered at the cold. In all the excitement, they didn't realise the temperature decrease. Krillin and Goku walked over the pile of ice and into the small cave.  
  
  
They noticed that the air was dry, and it was extremely cold, a good sign that anything could be well preserved there. Krillin reached with a shaky hand for his walky talky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come in Yamcha, Come in"  
  
  
Yamcha picked up the walky talky.  
  
  
"Yeah Krillin"  
  
  
"C--Come here, y you gotta se see this"  
  
  
Yamcha rose an eyebrow but didn't question anything.  
  
  
"Change of plans guys, Goku and Krillin found something"  
  
  
Everyone turned around and headed in the direction that Goku and Krillin started in.  
  
  
  
  
~ cave ~  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha ran in as did Chi Chi, all except Bulma. She stayed close to the entrance.  
  
  
*Oh man, what if there is a frozen warrior. I'll never hear the end of it from them, but wait, I didn't believe that the thing would come alive! Yeah* Bulam thought.  
  
  
Bulma put a smile on and walked into the cave. Everyone was silent. Everyoen was speechless. There was a huge block of ice on a higher level, with a being inside. Krillin gulped and walked up to it and rubbed some of the frost off the ice. He saw that there was something inside.  
  
  
"We really found him" Krillin said softly.  
  
  
Goku and Chi Chi began to jump up and down, happy that they had found Vegeta.  
  
  
"Now, how to wake him up?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, what if he's like sleeping beauty?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"No, remember what Boris said, pure of mind, body, and soul. I know we all are good people, but, who here's a virgin?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
Everyone stared at each other and then stared at Bulma who suddenly found the wall of the cave very intresting. She looked up at their gleaming gaze.  
  
  
"What?....oh no!"  
  
  
She coudn't finish, cause Goku was right behind her, pushing her towards the body. She growled, and Goku stepped back. Bulma stared down at the frozen tomb and leaned in to get a better look at the beinf through the frosty top.   
  
  
Suddenly there was a light glowing immensly from inside the block of ice. Everyone turned away in fear of going blind from the brightness. Bulma could hear the block of ise crumbling infront of her, pieces of it falling on her foot. After she could feel the warm light die, she removed her arms and stared at the warrior, breathing harshly, clutching his bleeding chest.  
  
  
"Konna...Konna!?" Vegeta whispered angrily before passing out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eeeee! What happens now? What happened to Konna? Do you need answers? Tell me if I should continue or not.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR OPINION! 


	2. Konna leaves his mark!

Disclaimer:  
  
  
A/N: I got the idea from watching some shows on freezing people, mixed a little of Samurai Jack, and toss Vegeta and Bulma and this is what you get.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Konna leaves his mark!  
  
  
  
  
"We gotta help him!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
  
The others nodded and the guys hefted Vegeta into their arms and ran down the mountain, Chi Chi close behind. Bulma looked around in the cave and looked for anything the others left behind. She glanced in the ice sarcophagus. Sge gasped at the chilling and beautiful japanese sword, frost still on it's sheath. She wiggled it from it's frozen position and held it close to her and followed the others home.  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs looked up from his mug of java when the others stormed in with a cold ice man, so to say.  
  
  
"He needs help quick" Yamcha shouted.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs stood up, knocking over his mug of jaa into his lap, oblivious till he eeped at the hot pain on his thighs. He flustered to himself and showed everyone where to place Vegeta. Bulma was the last to walk into the medical ward. A little afraid of what would happen shortly.  
  
  
  
~ 4 hours later ~  
  
  
  
Konna.....Konna....that's all Vegeta echoed in his mind. In his dark abyss, he was still struggling to remember everything that had occured. In little flashbacks, it all returned. The challenge, and the defeat...  
  
  
Vegeta shot up in a cold sweat, panting and gripping his wounded chest which was cleansed bandaged. He looked around and stared quizically at the decrations and style of the room.  
  
  
*How bizarre* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
He then heard calm light breathing beside him. He turned and saw a girl with short blue hair, with a black scarf on, eyes closed. Which eventually opened to reveal just as blue eyes, the most gorgeous orbs he had ever seen. Although admiring beauty when he saw it was one of his priorities at the moment, the questiong bugging him returned to reality.  
  
  
"Explain why I am here!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Bulma uncrossed her arms, showing more of her clothed chest, Vegeta's eye did stray off, only to return to full glare.  
  
  
"Well Mr. Ice Man. 10,000 years ago you got your ass kicked, so my friends and I went exploring and found your body and healed you. There, does that answer everything?" Bulma said wih annoyance in her voice.  
  
  
~ Only I and someone of pure mind, body, and soul can awaken you ~  
  
  
"Who awakened me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I did, and I'm here because I'm forced to look after you"  
  
  
"I don't need looking after woman! Where's my sword!?"   
  
  
Bulma reached behind her and held his sword in her arms. He reached for it, but she moved it and bonked him on the head with the handle. He didn't expect her to be fast, nor would he have thought that she was almost as skilled as he was in sword fighting.  
  
  
"Ah Ah Ah!" Bulma chided "My name is Bulma, BUL - MA, address me properly and you may get what you wish"  
  
  
Vegeta growled, he wanted his sword to slash her in half.   
  
  
*I'll play your little game woman*  
  
  
"Very well then...BULMA" Vegeta said with as much mallice and sarcasm as he could muster.  
  
  
Bulma handed him his sword. He whipped it out of his sheath and prepared to strike her in the head, but underestimated the clanging sound of his sword, with the blade of her naginata. Bulma held it so that the rest of it was behind her, but it was infront of her, preventing Vegeta from striking her. He growled, but Bulma flicked her naginata, and the long part behind her whaked him on the head rather ruff.  
  
  
(A/N: A naginata is basically a japanese weapon that is a blade -maybe a foot long- on the tip, with a long handle. It held bertically could be tall as an average person.  
  
  
"I guess in 10,000 years you've grown rusty Vegeta"  
  
  
Bulma stood up and left his room. He continued to nurse his head and curse Bulma.  
  
  
  
~ 30 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
"Bulma, what are you doing back? He can't be up yet?" Krillin said.  
  
  
"Apparently so. A what an ego!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eeeee! What happens now? What happened to Konna? Do you need answers? Tell me if I should continue or not.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR OPINION! 


	3. The New Times!?

Disclaimer:  
  
  
A/N: I got the idea from watching some shows on freezing people, mixed a little of Samurai Jack, and toss Vegeta and Bulma and this is what you get.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
The New Times!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was still stupified that the woman outsmarted him, not once but thrice. He'd need to keep an eye on her. He grunted and stood up. How could he adjust to such surroundings? It was bizarre. He walked out of the room and through a hallway and downstairs towards what he heard as shouting.  
  
  
"Someone's fighting  
  
  
Vegeta reached the bottom of the steps and he looked around and saw everyone excluding Bulma surrouning a box like thing. He looked into it and saw 2 people fighting.  
  
  
"But that's not possible" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Krillin heard him and turned around.  
  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta! This is a telivision" Krillin said slowly.  
  
  
Already Vegeta was frustrated. He looked to his right and saw Bulma outside in the yard practicing with her naginata. He walked forward but something was restricting him, he was walking into a invisible force of some sort.  
  
  
"Here, let me help" Mrs. Briefs offered.  
  
  
She unlocked the sliding glass door. He grumbled a thankyou and walked outside, the cold didn't bother him, but he wondered if it bothered her. bulma looked up.  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
"To strike an understanding?"  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
"I'll help you perfect your fighting skills. You can't rely on your naginata all the time, you need martial arts moves"  
  
  
"you think I don't know that!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Well I'll help and you'll show me the...contraptions you rely on"  
  
  
"Oh I get it, you don't want to look clueless, fine"  
  
  
Bulma placed the sheath on her naginata and gave a knowing smile. She walked inside but before she let vegeta in she pointed to the door.  
  
  
"This is glass, it can easily be broken don't be so rough"  
  
  
"Then why did you build this...home with it?"  
  
  
"Just shut up and learn!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Vegeta walked inside and followed Bulma to the lab. Dr. Briefs looked up.  
  
  
"Dad, I'm going to teach Vegeta a few things, could you leave us alone?"  
  
  
"Sure dear, take all your time"  
  
  
Dr. Briefs exited the room. Bulma pushed Vegeta into a seat and Bulma went to the front of the room and pressed a button and a black screen came down from the ceiling.  
  
  
"Is that a portal of some sort?"  
  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"No...it's a screen, kindof like the box everyone outside was staring at. Prepare to learn Vegeta!"  
  
  
Bulma went to a computer console and began typing on it. A picture of a household object appeared. Vegeta was a little shocked.  
  
  
"What I'm using now is a computer, now let's see, the diagram above is a telivision, T.V for short. It telivises shows...and...well, I'm not going to go into detail how it does what it does, but I'll say that the tv will show anything"  
  
  
"Anything?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
"From killing to sex" Bulma said casually.  
  
  
"Bizarre!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 4 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked out the lab. Vegeta now was up to date, how he was going to remember such things was beyond him. They both walked to the kitchen.  
  
  
"Dinner was already served, but I saved you two plates" Mrs. Briefs said warmly.  
  
  
Bulma sat down and began to eat. Vegeta stared at his plate. though he ate way more than this measly plate, he didn't even know what it was.  
  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"What is this?"  
  
  
"Steak, mashed potatoes, oranged carrots, peas, roll, and a brownie"  
  
  
Vegeta continued to stare.  
  
  
"What is this?"  
  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After watching Bulma finish her food and was about to walk off, Vegeta decided he'd actually eat it. He started on the steak and went hog wild from there. Bulma turned around when she heard strange sounds. She giggled with Vegeta's full cheeks with food. He gulped it all down. He was surprised he liked it this much, it was diffrent from what he was used to, but now wasn't everything.  
  
  
"You missed something"  
  
  
Vegeta looked down and saw that he hadn't touched his brownie.  
  
  
"It will taste very sweet" Bulma explained.  
  
  
Vegeta popped it into his mouth and shivered in delight. Bulma giggled and walked off. She sensed Vegeta wight behind her.  
  
  
"You don't have to say that you want to be near me, I can understand"  
  
  
Vegeta wanted to be near her since she was the only one who understood him, they shared the same warrior spirit.  
  
  
"It's time to live up to your end of the bargain"  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma dragged him outside and unsheathed her naginata. He grinned and unsheathed his katana. This would be an intresting match.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I guess this chapter was okay. the fic seems so positive now, but in the next chapter, you'll see the bad guy!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR OPINION! 


	4. Jajauma and Kusottare

Disclaimer:  
  
  
A/N: I got the idea from watching some shows on freezing people, mixed a little of Samurai Jack, and toss Vegeta and Bulma and this is what you get.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Jajauma and Kusottare  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
jajauma: unmanageable woman, shrew, bitch  
kusottare: son of a bitch!  
kono yarou: you dumb idiot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the recesses of the city, at the top floor of a multi-conglomorate, looked up to by all by force, sat the man, causing th distress in this area of the world. He faced away from his window, the light of the city annoying his nerves, the darkness holding him securely. He looked up when he felt the presence of his master.  
  
  
"I see you've returned"  
  
  
"Yes, I have some alarming news, a little pest I thought I took care of has been resurected, I want you to eliminate him, using the power I have given you"  
  
  
"Yes Konna" the obedient man whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Vegeta!"  
  
  
"You can't make me woman!"  
  
  
"Will you stop calling me woman!"  
  
  
"The hell I will!"   
  
  
"Kusottare!"  
  
  
"Jajauma!" Vegeta spat.  
  
  
"Silence everyone!"  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma looked over at Dr. Briefs frowning at them.  
  
  
"Your behaviors are unacceptable! Grow up!"   
  
  
Bulma growled and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
"Look dad, I'm trying to expose Vegeta to life around here, and all he wants to do is weild his sword around!"  
  
  
"It's called training!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"Obviously you're not benefitting from it!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
  
"Anyway, I want to show him around, make him familiar with his new way of life, or are you to afraid?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
  
"Afraid!? Don't humor me woman! Nothing scares me!"  
  
  
"We'll see how many times you scream in fright!"  
  
  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him after her as they exited the house, leaving Dr. Briefs shaking his head sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Movie Theatre ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell are we doing here?"  
  
  
"We're here to see a movie!"  
  
  
"What the hell's that?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"It's a moving picture Vegeta. Just shut up and eat your gummy bears!"  
  
  
Vegeta stared at all the food stacked on his lap. He tried to remember the names of them all...Cheesy Nacho's, gummy bears, popcorn, chocolate covered raisins.  
  
  
"Useless junk" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma shused him when the lights in the room went off. He looked around cautiously, he looked to the front and big bag of popcorn started dancing on the screen. He jumped up, making people around him giggling.  
  
  
"That's one for Bulma, none for Vegeta!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and composed himself. Just as he was about to reach for his sword, Bulma held his hand.  
  
  
"It's not going to attack Vegeta! Chill out!"  
  
  
Vegeta eyed her, but decided to comply and put his sword away. He relaxed in his seat and watched the film.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 3 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, that was awesome!" Bulma cheered.  
  
  
"Yeah whatever" Vegeta yawned.  
  
  
"I'm going to ignore you Vegeta!"  
  
  
"You do that"  
  
  
Bulma growled and continued to walk on. When they stepped outside, there was a grand limo in the front, a two people on both sides of the back window.   
  
  
"Are you Bulma Briefs?"  
  
  
"Yeah, who wants to know?"  
  
  
The window rolled down to show a well dressed bussiness tycoon.  
  
  
"Kyoji Natsura, I've heard lovely things about your father's company, and I wondered if we could do bussiness?"  
  
  
"I know who you are, business with you is bussiness with the devil!" Bulma spat.  
  
  
Vegeta looked on at the quarelling duo.  
  
  
*Something's not right! this man...he has something to do with...Konna!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"I don't think you have a opinion in the matter Miss Briefs, we'll come to your home tommorow, and we'll make plans"  
  
  
The guards hopped in and the limo drove off, Bulma growled.  
  
  
"I will never do bussiness with that fiend, he's what's making this world all shitty as it is!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
  
*She better watch herself*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmmm, someone possed by Konna? What are they up to? wait till next time! Will Konna and Vegeta battle it out all over again!?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR OPINION! 


	5. Shifty Bussiness!

Disclaimer:  
  
  
A/N: I got the idea from watching some shows on freezing people, mixed a little of Samurai Jack, and toss Vegeta and Bulma and this is what you get.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Shifty Bussiness!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma arrived home eventually. Bulma went into the back yard and started swingling her naginata around. Vegeta still was thinking about the bussiness man he saw earlier.  
  
  
"No Doubt he's been corrupted!"  
  
  
"Who has?"  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw Bulma.  
  
  
"Look woman, I want you to have nothing with that man!"  
  
  
"Look who sounds possessive!" Bulma chided.  
  
  
"This has nothing with courting! I felt his power, and it resembles Konna"  
  
  
"Konna? You mean the dude who whooped your ass?"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and balled his fist.  
  
  
"Yes. That. 'DUDE' who sealed me! He's corrupted that man, and he's up to no good, he knows that you have relations with me, so watch yourself!"  
  
  
"I'll be just fine Veg head!"  
  
  
Vegeta seethed to himself. Bulma could be so impossible sometimes! He stomped off to meditate to himself, he needed to prepare himself for the moment where'd he have to fight Konna again. He shivered in fear, wondering if he was strong enough to defeat Konna or would be easily defeatable again!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was outside swishing her sword around, worndering about Vegeta suspicion.  
  
  
"Maybe there is something up, maybe I should be more cautious?"  
  
  
Bulma swung her naginata around thinking as the blade sliced through the air.  
  
  
"Maybe I should learn a new fighting style, it's not like I have anything else to do"  
  
  
Bulma stopped her sword rotating when she heard a car door slam behind her. She turned and saw two men dressed in all black, including sun glasses and head sets walking herway.  
  
  
"May I help you with anything gentlemen?"  
  
  
"Yes by coming with us"  
  
  
"Wait a minute, who's this for, why"  
  
  
"Come with us" The said together.  
  
  
Bulma stepped back but the duo held her arms.  
  
  
"Get your hands off me! VEGE!"  
  
  
A hand slammed down on her mouth. A needle was injected into her arm and she was carried to the black limosine outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been hours since Vegeta had last seen Bulma. He paced the room as did the others in the home.  
  
  
"Where could she be?" Chi Chi wondered.  
  
  
"Konna!" Vegeta hissed to himself.  
  
  
Vegeta walked to the window and saw somethign intresting on the grass. He stepped outside into the chilly night's air and looked at the object. He held it in his grasp and autimatically knew who the owner of this item was. Vegeta held it in his hands, he treurned to the house and grabbed his sword.  
  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Goku shouted.  
  
  
"To settle an old score"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Looks like Vegeta's going to fight, but how will the fight go, and is Bulma alright?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR OPINION! 


End file.
